


Halloween Party Preparations

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Friday the 13th - Freeform, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Strange Drinks, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: They're going to have a Halloween Party!(Please don't be offended.)





	Halloween Party Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> They're going to have a Halloween Party!
> 
> (Please don't be offended.)

"Okay, is everyone here? Yes? Nice!" Futaba stood up and looked at the other Phantom Thieves. "Okay. Has everyone brought something, like we discussed in the group chat? What about sweets? Ann, Haru, did you get something?"

"Hello? Who do you think you are talking to?" The blond girl laughed while she and Haru placed various bags full of candy on the table. Haru started to list all the things they bought. "Twisted beans, 23 different chocolate bars like mars, Bounty and that stuff. Salted chips, chilli chips, BBQ flavoured ones, Ketchup flavoured once, everything you can think of. Oh, and we have a bag full of bubblegum!"

"Aren't these the ones you only find in these capsule machines? One of the theses stupid things cost 1000¥! How could you pay for a bag full of them! That must be at least 300! Don't tell me you paid 300000¥!" Ryuji looked at Haru. The girl just laughed and started to chew one of the colourfull orbs. "No, we didn't pay for that, you idiot!" Everyone stared at the girl with the fluffy hair, but she didn't notice it. She was happy and just chewed on the candy in her mouth. "We didn't steal it!" said Ann quickly. "I wanted to buy one and when I pressed the button, the machine just didn't stop. All we did was holding a bag under it!" Morgana sighed. "So you took advantage of a broken machine, huh?"

"No! It was a gift! The Lord wanted us to have that candy!" Haru stopped chewing and stared at Ann first, then at the ceiling. She put a finger n her chin and whispered to herself. "Do you think Cthulhu likes candy?"

"What? I didn't mean Cth... what? Wait, what kind of religion do you-"

Futaba slammed her hands on the table. "I don't care if she prays to Cthulhu or Captain Crunch or whatever! What is with the drinks? Ryuji, Akira, show me what you bought and/or stole from the shops!" Both boys pointed at a stack of bottles and cans beside them. The blond boy showed them a few of them. "We have energy drinks and sodas and we found this weird store that just sells cola with over 50 flavours. Here we have Strawberry, chocolate, cookie, carrot and a lot of other strange flavours... really strange flavours!" H started to hand his friends a few bottles. Morgana jumped at the table: "Hey, Ryuji, can I have some too! I want a unique flavour!"

"Sure you can choose between " _Motorbike_ " and _Sledgehammer_!"

"Haha, really funny. I just ask a normal question!"

"And that was a normal answer!" He showed Morgana the bottles. The labels said the exact same thing. The cat stepped back. "No thanks, I take a soda."

"Okay, that is weird!" The orange haired girl put down her cola (the label said "Unshaved Truckdriver on Friday Night") and looked at the rest of the group. "Did you brought something?"

"I asked my sister for her old DVD player. Now we can watch some movies here!"

"Nice Makoto! Inari, Akechi, what did you bring with you?"

The eye of the artist twitched, but he decided to scold her later. "Akechi and I were able to get a huge box of games at a garage sale." The detective pulled a big box towards the table. "There is a lot of nerdy stuff in it. Many books of H. P. Lovecraft or Steven King, board games like Monopoly, but also things like Dungeons and Dragons and Call Of Cthulhu (Haru looked up). And the best thing-" He pulled out a grey box. "A Playstation One! We even have games for it! Final Fantasy I, Silent Hill, Resident Evil and Saiyuki Journey West!"

"Awesome! What did you pay for it?"

"Nothing" answered Akechi, while he looked at an old album with Pokemon cards. "I just said I am Goro Akechi and some crazy girls gifted that stuff to me."

"Wait, you exploited your fans for your own personal desires?" A tear run down Akira's cheek. "You are like a real celebrity!" I am so proud of you!" Futaba smiled at the detective, who just lost his mind over a shiny Jigglypuff. "They grow up so fast. By the way, what is your costume supposed to be?"

Akechi looked up and waved with a toy lightsaber. "I am Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars!"

"Cool, Yusuke, what is your costume?"

The artist stood up to show his black cape and two sharp fake teeth. "I am a vampire!" He sat down again and Makoto stood up. She was wearing large boots, Striped Stockings and a black dress. On her head was a large black head. Apparently, she had put a lot more effort in her costume. "I am a witch!"

"Just a witch, huh?" Ryuji looked at her. "Isn't a girl dressed as a witch a bit too casual?"

"Oh, sorry! Not everyone thought about a costume for partners like you and Ann!"

"What?"

"Aren't you two the wolf and Red Riding hood?"

"What? No! I am a werewolf!"

"Now that is boring!"

"What? No! What is with Futabas costume? What's that supposed to be? A possed role of toilet paper? Are you a toilet demon?"

"I am a mummy you minus brain!"

"Okay... and what's with Akira? He doesn't have a costume!"

The black haired boy grabbed a red pen from somewhere and drew a lightning on his forehead.

"Finished."

"You're a Nazi?"

"No Ryuji, I am Harry Potter." He sighed and pointed at the bag next to Futaba's chair.

"What movies did you bring?"

"Oh, good that you ask. I have _The Ring, Nightmare on Elmstreet, Cabin In The Woods, Steven King's The Fog, Dead Snow 1 and 2, Cabin Fever 1, and Fryday the 13th._ "

"What's Friday the 13th about?" asked Ryuji.

"Jason kills teenagers at a camp."

"Who is Jason?"

Futaba pointed at Haru, who had a hockey mask on her head and had started to play "Five Finger Fillet" with a machete.

"Oh. Well then let's get this party started!"

He grabbed another bottle of the strange soda and started to drink. He spits it out immediately. "Au, that hurts! Knife flavour? What kind of sick joke is this?"

Futaba wanted to say something, but Ryuji took another sip and spit it out again. "That hurts so much!"

"Then stop drinking it!"

* * *

Downstairs stood Sojiro, who was washing the last dishes for the day. Futaba had forced him to wear long pointy fairy ears and a green top head. He sighed. "I hope they're going to clean that up again."


End file.
